The Reverse Side of the Reverse Side
by Marisa Serise
Summary: What if Gin was in charge, if only for a moment? Captain Ichimaru and Lieutenant Aizen? Only in role reversal, of course! Control games, yaoi, M for a reason darlings! Challenge-prompt. One-shot.


**The Reverse Side of the Reverse Side: Role Reversal, AiGin Style **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.**

**A/N: Hi y'all -- yes, I know MB universe is waiting for me to update it again -- but here's a quick oneshot that I got inspired to create from imlikat's LJ prompt - someone asked for an AiGin role reversal, with Gin riding seme for a change.**

**Quickwrite back all up in this place. ;) I mean... *grins***

**It's 5am and I've proofed to the best of my ability. My apologies in advance. I wanted to update to keep y'all content until I can hammer out Ch 5-6 of Moonbathing (yes, it needs to be a double chap - it's heating up!)**

**The usual Marisa Serise warnings apply -- rough play, BDSM, role reversal, smutfic, lemon. Boy, smutfic is feeling...smutty.**

**It's bedtime for me - see y'all!**

* * *

Even the reverse side...has a reverse side. Sousuke closed his eyes, letting out an audible sigh. He never realized that his favorite proverb would be manifesting itself into his life ...like this. The chessmaster personified, laid out over the arm of his precious throne like an object instead of the God-elect he normally was. Like his title, gone was the slicked back hair and the frame-less face. He was naked save for a 5th Division badge around his shoulder and glasses that rested easily on his nose.

The sleeve of a haori brushed over his bare back, whispering down his spine. The kanji was not of the 3rd. No, that wouldn't be a real reversal, would it? He had dared Gin to do this, dared him to reach out and shift the chessboard of their lives...if only for a moment. So he wore the 5th badge around his arm proudly, even suggestively, leaving Gin to wear the large haori.

As thin, elegant fingers followed the line of the sleeve, a slow body press signaled that the haori was the only thing that his "captain" was wearing. Well -- other than his smile, that is. Gin would never let a moment like this pass without a smile.

Those nails dug into his flesh and the voice that accompanied them was far more mocking than usual. "Well...ain't this a sight..looks like somebody got demoted...that implies failure, doesn't it...Sousuke-kun?"

"You shouldn't be so familiar with me, Ichimaru-taichou..." he trailed off, his reply ever bit his usual self, even if he was in this...predicament.

"Oh? I shouldn't, my little fukutaicho? We really ought ta get familiar then...though I think we already started...you seem ta be missin' most of yer uniform..." the scolding was delivered in a low hiss, with Gin leaning over his body, those cold lips finding their way to the hot shell of his ear.

The quiet snap of a bottle of lubricant rang out through the silent throne room. Sousuke tried to wiggle away but couldn't escape those fingers that seemed to be stronger than they appeared.

"Ichimaru-taichou. This...this..." if Sousuke was about to give a reason for the cessation of all activity, it was cut off by that hand moving to cup his manhood, fingers curling around his length firmly. A few strokes began arousing him far more than he wanted them to.

The haori's folds pooled around Gin as he shifted, using his free hand to begin preparing his dear vice captain. From all the deep breathing, Sousuke sensed that Gin was highly excited.

"...this is gettin' familar...Sousuke-kun. I can' be callin' ya Aizen-fukutaichou when I'm so far in you we can't be told apart, ne? Let's get things...moving." Gin blew hot breath against that ear again, as he slipped inside Sousuke all the way in one thrust.

The resulting groan, while muffled, was proof positive that the older shinigami hadn't been on the receiving end of such...'activities', in a long time, if ever.

"Mmm...so hot and tight...Sousuke-kun...like a virgin territory...I'm gon' enjoy exploring you...hmm, I wonder what my name should be hm? Do I still get ta be yer taichou when I'm so deep in you?" the words were punctured with pinches, scratches, and thrusts, with Sousuke's body as the somewhat-unwilling / secretly-aroused target.

"Ichimaru-dono...please. ..." Sousuke paused, the honorific rolling off his tongue, lubricated more by current arousal than reality. In reality, he was tempted to crush his silver haired tormentor with enough reiatsu to have him walking hilariously for weeks.

Reality could wait. His thoughts faded away, leaving only a lustful, hungry taichou and a dark haired, bespectacled fukutaichou that needed more.

"Mm, pretty pet...have I become master so quickly? Please what?" inquired Gin innocently, though he angled himself so he could begin searching for a certain spot well known to drive a man close to the edge....

"More...please...fuck me more, harder...I want to get lost in this...Ichimaru-dono. I am yours." It took Sousuke all his inner strength not to tack on the 'for now' qualifier, but Gin was not the only one that appreciated good theatre.

He was rewarded for staying in the moment by a slight shift, followed by a hard thrust into something that felt more spongy than anything else. "Ah! OHHHHHHHHHHH!" gone was the muffled tones: Sousuke had crossed the Rubicon, marching toward his impending orgasm as surely as Caesar's troops drew near Rome.

"Starting to feel it eh? Good...I want ya ta feel everything...different sensation when you're on the bottom eh...I almost want to see your face...but I like having ya lay like this..." Gin made the words drip out slowly, but his hand still pumped Sousuke's length fast, intent on getting him to climax.

Thoughts of control and dominion made Gin throb intensely, feeling his own orgasm close as he worked over that tight hole of his Sousuke.

"Ichimaru-dono...I'm going...you're...I...close..." Words were a struggle for Sousuke now. His first time on the bottom created for a unique experience that tore at his senses. He couldn't hold on any longer, not when those pale slender fingers were stroking him closer and closer to a consciousness that was tempting him further and further with each expert stroke.

Gin's free hand reached up to pinch a soft pink nipple of Sousuke's hard, twisting it between his fingers. "Close? Fukutaichous don't have tha room for close, Sousuke-kun...it's either all the way...or not...you ready to go all the way?"

Gin didn't wait for an answer -- he didn't need one. He slammed hard into that soft spot, twisting the nipple in his fingers with as much force as he could muster.

Sousuke cried out, the loud yell echoing off the walls of the throne room. Ichimaru...Gin...the captain of this pleasure-filled world...was doing amazing things to him...he couldn't take it anymore.

His release was intense, spots of light covering his vision as he groaned intensely, his hands gripping the edge of the throne. The spilled seed hit the edge of Gin's hand and dripped down the arm of the throne and along the side. He breathed in deep, ragged breathes, feeling spent.

This release was working a number on Gin as well -- he drove into Sousuke a few more times, moaning and scratching at Sousuke's chest with the hand that was just on his nipple a few moments ago. He filled Sousuke with a liquid heat that made the older man shiver. "Mmm...that tight hole of yours was begging for that, I must say...mm..."

Pale fingers traced over the badge that still hung tightly to Sousuke, who was definitely spent now. He untied it and let it fall into the seat of the throne.

"Ichimaru...dono..." Sousuke said breathlessly, one last time.

He was rewarded with thin, pale fingers stroking messy chocolate locks that covered a brilliant mind, if a rather arrogant one most of the time. It was the mind of the man he loved in every way.

Why not add domination to the list?

* * *

**That's my contrib. I apologize for any errors that popped up. I'm using -dono in the master/slave context, just in case you're curious. It's not my best - I sat and wrote this all in one sitting. But that's my role reversal contrib. :) And yes, it's short. It could morph into its own little thing. This is not really part of the Moonbathing universe.**


End file.
